Effective business process monitoring is one of the corner stones of the modern business practices. It is driven both by regulatory and legal needs and by a desire to improve quality by effective efficiency monitoring.
The software industry has developed many monitoring solutions. These solutions provide extensive logging capabilities allowing maintenance of user key-strokes history. In addition, screen-scraping capabilities are available allowing monitors to view the screens that have been presented to the given user.
Despite the fact that existing logging capabilities are quite extensive, their usefulness is limited due to the amount of data generated.